


Seven World Wonders

by Liamshugepaynis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam likes Niall, M/M, Niam - Freeform, cliam Niall as his, he also wants to fuck Niall, idk - Freeform, they may appear at some point, zayn louis harry are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamshugepaynis/pseuds/Liamshugepaynis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam are bestfriends, they have always wanted to visit the seven wonders of the world. So on the new year's before 2015. Their friend, Louis makes a bet. If they take a picture or video of atleast one of them with the world wonder. They need to picture themselves with all seven. They had all January to finish the bet. If they do Louis pays them 4000 pounds. If they lose they pay him 2000 eachother. Also they can't use planes. So would they succeed?</p><p>(Niam) (boyxboy) (short story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven World Wonders

January 1st 2015

Liam was waiting for his Bestfriend, Niall to get to the airport. It was the first day of the bet. They had to picture themselves with all of the seven world wonders. Liam is so excited because him and Niall had always loved traveling and discovering places.

He saw Niall enter the gate room. He went up to Niall and hugged "are you ready?" Liam asked.

Niall nodded happily.

Niall took Liam's hand and their luggage and said "let's start our adventure"

Liam smiled at Niall and followed him into the plane.

Liam had always liked Niall. Who wouldn't?

The boy was perfect. And Liam was protictive of him, and pretty Possissive. he also gets easily jealous but Niall doesn't notice.

Liam would always chase away the people who fancied Niall. because Niall's his. only his.

But you know poor Niall doesn't even know Liam's feelings towards him. but then again Niall never noticed if someone fancied him. he got heartbroken once and that was enough reason for him to stay out of relationships.

Liam and Niall have been friends since they were four. Liam had always liked Niall since that day in first grade where he forgot his lunch at home and he was hungry. but Niall wouldn't let his bestfriend starve so he shared with Liam. and since then Liam likes him and began being very Possissive. The teachers noticed how Liam wouldn't let any of the other boys play with his Niall. he would let girls play with Niall but not that easily. 

Niall is too carefree to notice Liam's behavior. he just finds everything amusing. They are both 26.

They have other close friends. Zayn, Harry and Louis.

Louis' a sassy bitch who's just plain awesome. Niall and Liam may got the sass from him.

Harry is awkward 99% of the time.

Zayn is just beautiful, basically all girls drool over him and guys obey him. wanting a chance with him.

If you didn't notice already. almost all people in the world are attracted to all genders (it's fiction. People are usually straight in this world. or they could be in the closet idk)

All girls would worship Zayn's face. but almost all guys worship his behind amd his cock. All want to bang him against the wall but there's someone who doesn't approve. No not his parents, both his dad and mum think he's sexy anyways. thay like to brag how they made him.

So all of Liam, Niall and Louis know Zayna and Harry are shagging. they see that they Palm eachother. ass grab eachother and most obviously the noises they make in Zayn's room. yeah Zayn being a screamer doesn't help.

Ok back to Niall and Liam.

So this is how the lines go. three chairs by the window. four in the middle. and three. Niall and Liam are sitted in the middle. like the middle of the four chairs.

Liam has an annoying kid next to him who he just wants to punch in the face. and Niall has a 40 year old pervert guy next to him. 

Niall was used to touching people. so he thought the man touching his thigh was normal. 

But Liam obviously doesn't approve. he was imagining himself throwing the man off the plane.

"Niall, can we switch seets?" Liam asked Niall.

"Sure" Niall replied and they switched chairs.

Liam leaned his face threatingly close to the man and wispered. "try touching him again. I dare you. I'll fucking break your neck. he's mine"

The man looked scared. honestly the man didn't work out ever in his life. so Liam who works out everyday, looks like hulk next to him.

The man nodded quickly and Liam smirked.

Liam leaned in to Niall and Wispered "Niall baby don't let people touch you like that man did ok, they are perverts" 

Niall was really innocent (which was really hard to find someone who's innocent at this age nowadays)

"Ok LiLi, and don't call me baby, honestly it's cute but embarresing" Niall giggled.

Liam leaned a bit more in and made this chuckle that just sounded really manly. it made Niall giggle even more.

Liam loved hearing giggle. it was heavenly to him. it also made him have really dirty thoughts.

He imagined Niall underneath him. panting, whining for Liam's cock. whining like a cockslut. honestly Liam wanted to fuck Niall's mouth and ass. He would not let anyone, and he means everyone touch his angel. only Liam can touch him that way. 

But sadly Niall isn't his yet. but he already has dibs on Niall. you know, he basically claimed Niall in his mind. And real world but Niall just doesn't know about it.

'Ok this is getting kinda too far' Liam thought to himself.

Niall grabbed Liam's bicap excitedly. "Liam did you hear the pilot. we are going to arrive at Australia in two hours. oh my god I'm so excited"

Oh I forgot to tell. they are supposed to start in Australia. On the 2nd of January.

Louis told them to take pictures of the seven wonders in order he chose. 

So first go from Australia to India by boat. which will take like forever. 

Louis is just a difficult person.

'Only 30 days to take the pictures' Niall thought happily.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think so far?
> 
> This will be a short story. a niam. NO SMUT. 
> 
> The sequel of Difference between Poor and Rich is coming in either later this month or February. it's called difference between away and gone. 
> 
> I'll explain the titles to you. so difference between poor and rich : 
> 
> Poor is Liam, Rich is Niall.
> 
> Difference between Away and gone :
> 
> Away is when Liam is away in war, gone is when Liam died. gone.
> 
> Also I'm planning on updating No Control. I haven't updated that in like 2 months.


End file.
